choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1 Choices
This page contains the choices in Red Carpet Diaries and their outcomes. **THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS** This game revolves around the choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game, good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Chapter One: Hello, Hollywood! Choices Choice 1 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 2 * Balayage Bangs (15 ��) * Embelished Updo (15 ��) * Short Waves * Long Curls * Medium Straight Choice 3 * Red Carpet * Sparkly Silver * Boots and Slits Choice 4 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What's your name? Choice 5 * It's perfect! * Let's try something else. Choice 6 * Excited! (No effect) * Nervous! (No effect) * Who cares? I'm just here for the after-party! (No effect) Choice 7 * Lacy and Trendy (18 ��) * Bohemian Beauty (25 ��) * Pleated Pink (20 ��) * Country Floral * Everyday Athleisure Choice 8 * Want to be ridiculously famous. (Fortune and Fame) * Want to fall in love! (Lovelost) * Want to pursue my art. (True Artiste) Choice 9 * Too good to be true. (No effect) * Like everything I've ever hoped for! (No effect) Choice 10 * Incredible! (No effect) * Alright, I guess. (No effect) Choice 11 * Check it out. (No effect) Choice 12 * Nice abs... (No effect) Choice 13 * Fangirl over Matt. (No effect) * Pretend I don't know him. Choice 14 * Stand up for my friend! (No effect) * Distance myself from Chazz. (No effect) Although neither option appears to have a long term effect yet, distancing yourself from Chazz does not help you in the short term either. Choice 15 * I'll give you one more chance. (No effect) * I forgive you. (No effect) Choice 16 * Amazing! (No effect) * Ridiculous! (No effect) Choice 17 * Yell! (No effect) * Chase it. (No effect) Choice 18 * Let's go! (12 ��) * But I should probably unpack... (Suncheck? Is that a thing?) Diamond Choice 1 * Who I can trust. * If I have what it takes. Diamond Choice 2 * That sounds so scary! * Tell me a joke. Diamond Choice 3 * Snuggle up to Seth for warmth. * Tough it out. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Kiss him on the cheek. * Say good night. (No effect) Chapter Two: Ain't No Party Like a Matt Rodriguez Party ''Choices '''Choice 1' * Off the Shoulder (25 ��) * No thanks (No effect) Choice 2 * Be the life of the party! (No effect) * Network, network, network! (No effect) * Hunt down Matt Rodriguez. (No effect) Choice 3 * Glass of champagne. (No effect) * Specialty cocktail. (No effect) * Whisky. Rocks. (No effect) Choice 4 * I adore you! (No effect) * No need to be rude. (No effect) Choice 5 * You’re totally blushing. (No effect) * I think I know why you’re asking… (No effect) Choice 6 * I think you should talk to him! (16 ��) * You definitely should keep your distance. (Single and Mingle) Diamond Choice 1 * Tease him about the stunt. * ‘Accidentally’ push Chazz into him. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Blow out the flame! (No effect) * Put it out with my hand! Diamond Choice 3 * Chazz is an amazing agent? (No effect) * Chazz was quite the daredevil back in high school? Diamond Choice 4 * He’s so into you! (No effect) * I might be the best wing-gal ever! Choice 7 * An actress. (No effect) * Your lucky charm. (No effect) Choice 8 * On red. (Good Luck Charm) * On black. (Lucky at Love?) * Everything on 24! (Lucky at Love?) Choice 9 * Salad. (No effect) * Sushi. (No effect) * Pasta. (No effect) Depending on what you order to eat Teja's boss will react accordingly. Choice 10 * It’s the best party I’ve ever been to! * It’s honestly a little overwhelming. (No effect) Choice 11 * Stay out here with you. (20 ��) * Call it a night. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Next to nothing. (No effect) * Everything there is to know. Diamond Choice 6 * You know you can trust me. (No effect) * Don’t forget how much you have. Diamond Choice 7 * Kiss him. (A Night to Remember) * Step back. You only get diamond choice 8 if you choose to "Kiss him," above. Diamond Choice 8 * Pull off Matt's shirt. * Cool it down in case we get caught. Choice 12 * Tell this asshole off! (No effect) * Try to calm him down. (No effect) Chapter Three: Everybody Starts Somewhere... ''Choices '''Choice 1' * I met Victoria Fontaine! (No effect) * They set up an entire casino. (No effect) * I saw a shooting star with Matt Rodriguez. (No effect) Choice 2 * I'll take the limo! (19 ��) * I'll stick with the Dryve. (Crazy Taxi) Diamond Choice 1 * Grab a drink from the mini-fridge. * Spread out across the entire back seat. * Open the sunroof and stick my head out! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Which job was your favorite? * Who have you driven in the limo? * What's the best watering hole around here? Diamond Choice 3 * Like exactly how I feel! * A little ungrateful. You only get choice three if you choose "I'll stick with the Dryve," on choices 2. Otherwise you get the diamond choices above. Choice 3 * Put in earbuds and ignore him. (No effect) * Tell him to leave me alone! (No effect) Choice 4 * A dramatic reading. ⬅ Correct. * A physical comedy! Choice 5 * Hype up the health benefits! * Play them off as accessories. ⬅ Correct. Choice 6 * Do some spray-ballet! * Go Rambo on this trash! ⬅ Correct. You get "So-so Start" if you get one or fewer correct. If you get all three correct you get "Commercial Queen". Choice 7 * What's your next move? (No effect) * Does it ever let up? (No effect) Choice 8 ''' * This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. (No effect) * But that's not the only thing I feel... '''Choice 9 * I'm so in. (22 ��) (Unlock Subtly Sexy outfit) * I have to pass... You only get choice 10 if you turned Teja down in choice 9. Choice 10 * Well, in that case... (22 ��) (Unlock Subtly Sexy outfit) * Still no. Diamond Choice 4 * Shots! (No effect) * A fancy cocktail. Diamond Choice 5 * Throw my drink in his face! (No effect) * Trick him into buying us a round. Diamond Choice 6 * Kiss her. (Dance Floor Heat) * Just have fun! Chapter Four: Heroes and Hustlers Choices Choice 1 * Chazz Javellana. (No effect) * None of your business. Choice 2 * He sounds like a total idiot! * You can rub his face in it when you're successful. (No effect) Choice 3 * I'd have done the same thing she did! (No effect) * She's definitely overreacting. Choice 4 * After everything Chazz has done for her? (No effect) * No wonder you're upset. Choice 5 * Awful. * Actually pretty good. (No effect) Choice 6 * Step in and help Chazz! (18 * Stay out of this. (Cindii Popped) Choice 7 * Seductive. (Nailed it!) * Funny! * Serious. Choice 8 * I'm so in. (19 * Sorry. I should probably rest. (No Funny Business) Choice 9 * What you're talking about! * How you could tell. (No effect) Choice 10 * Buy this item! (25 * No thanks (Let the Past Be the Past) "This item" is called ''Classically Appealing.'' Choice 11 * Be friendly! * Play it cool and professional. ⬅ Correct. Choice 12 * We actually met the other night. * I'm so honored to have this opportunity. (No effect) Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Red Carpet Diaries